lovecraftfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Raffney/Verschwörungstheorien
Verschwörungstheorien, die Religion des 21. Jahrunderts "Zu wenig wissen ist gefährlich. Zu viel wissen auch" -Albert Einstein Willkommen im Informationszeitalter! Zeitalter der Aufklärung und Allgemein Bildung. Niemals zuvor war die Ressource Bildung so leicht zu erlangen und weltweit so verbreitet wie in unserem 21. Jahrhundert. Viel hat sich verändert seit dem Beginn der Aufklärung.thumb|374px Mit dem Ende der Weltkriege läutete sich eine Ära der globalen Vernetzung ein. Wo früher individuelle Staaten ihre Interessen verfolgten ist nun durch die an währende Drohung des nuklearen Schlagabtausches eine weltweit vernetzte Wirtschaft an den Tag getreten welche den allgemeinen Lebensstandart merklich angehoben hat. Mit verbessertem Lebensstandart ging die Verbreitung des Wissens einher. Seit dem Eintritt der sogenannten digitalen Revolution und dem Aufstieg des Internets kann heute ein Großteil der zivilisierten Welt nach Belieben auf nie dagewesene Informationsmengen zugreifen. Was die Druckpresse vorgelegt hat ist mit der Computertechnologie und den Vormarsch der Demokratie im 20 Jahrhundert zu ungeahnten Höhen der Allgemeinbildung aufgestiegen. Heute, in der Moderne, wo es jeden im Allgemeinen frei steht seinen Glauben zu wählen kommt es scheinbar zum Aufstieg einer neuen Weltreligion, der Religionslosigkeit! Sogenannte Konfessionslose sind auf dem Vormarsch, schon heute machen sie einen signifikanten Anteil der Weltbevölkerung aus. Doch diese Zahlen täuschen. Denn Konfessionslosigkeit ist nicht gleich Ungläubigkeit. Religionen kommen und gehen doch die menschliche Natur bleibt und ihr zugrunde liegt der Wunsch nach Struktur. Ob nun Christ, Moslem oder Konfessionslos, sie streben nach Struktur in ihrem Leben. Alle Religionen und Glaubenssysteme, die sich auf das Wesen und Zweck unserer Existenz beziehen, beschreiben einen Gott oder mehrere heilige Götter oder Lehrer, die mit den Menschen in Beziehung treten und in unser Leben eingreifen könnten. Im Kern bieten sie Handlungsempfehlungen und Moralvorstellungen. Diesen Zweck übernimmt im übrigen heute auch das Grundgesetz was womöglich der Grund ist weswegen Religion vielen Menschen zunehmend überflüssiger erscheint. Doch nicht der Glaube an sich. Neue durch das Informationszeitalter aufkommende Formen des Glaubens sind die Verschwörungstheorien. Als eine neue ungewöhnliche Art der Religion finden sie Unmengen an überzeugten Jüngern, besonders die Konfessionslosigkeit scheint ein Motor zu sein der diesen Trend weiter anheizt. Von kirchlichen Zwängen befreite frei denkende Menschen bevorzugen eben auch ab und zu die Gemächlichkeit und Einfachheit des Glaubens auch wenn er wie in diesem Fall von Religion an sich befreit scheint. So folgen Verschwörungstheorien letztlich doch den selben Richtlinien wie ihr Altertümliches Vorbild, dem Drang nach Struktur im Chaos. Wie auch andere Religionen ordnen Verschwörungstheorien das unglaubliche Durcheinander des Lebens in wesentlich leichter verständliche Bahnen. Besser noch, sie ermöglichen, dem Gläubigen die Illusion der Wahrheit mittels scheinbaren Wissens. Verschwörungstheorien Verschwörungstheorien an sich sind natürlich nur sehr oberflächlich mit Religion zu vergleichen. Es gibt offensichtliche und bedeutende Unterschiede. thumb Dennoch scheint das Grundmotiv beider Systeme recht gut zusammen zu passen. Das betrifft vor allem die scheinbare Unanfechtbarkeit des Glaubens, den auf nichts anderes fußen alle Verschwörungstheorien, Glauben. Doch der Wille daran zu glauben ist lediglich der Grundstein, nicht zwangsweise der Motor der das Uhrwerk am laufen hält, dies ist, im Gegensatz zur Religion, tatsächlich meistens die Logik. An diesem Punkt scheint es sinnvoll näher auf den Begriff Verschwörungstheorie an sich einzugehen. So hat sich in der Geschichte bereits einige mal gezeigt dass eine Verschwörungstheorie der Wahrheit entspricht oder zumindest dem was man als die Wahrheit bezeichnet. Selbst wenn diese einzelnen Beispiele der Bewahrheitung für sich als Bemerkenswert in Gedächtnis bleiben, sollten sie doch keinesfalls als Grundlage irgendeiner Generalisierung im Bezug auf Verschwörungstheorien im Allgemeinen herrühren. Dies geht gleich aus zwei offensichtlichen Punkten hervor. Erstens handelt es sich in der Regel um spezifische Fälle die wenig bis gar nichts mit anderen Situationen zu tun haben, mit Ausnahme natürlich des Faktes das beides zu einem Zeitpunkt als Verschwörungstheorie bezeichnet wurde. Zweitens handelt es sich ab dem Punkt der Bewahrheitung der Theorie nicht mehr um eine Theorie was den Term Verschwörungstheorie gegenstandslos macht. Im Allgemeinen sollte bei jeder Verschwörungstheorie, sei sie noch so glaubhaft, grundsätzlich im vor hinein und eigentlich die ganze Zeit über wahrgenommen werden das es sich lediglich um eine Theorie handelt. Einzelne in der Theorie enthaltene, häufig scheinbar unerklärliche Fakten mögen unumstößlich sein (obwohl das nicht selten angezweifelt werden kann), doch die Schlussfolgerungen im Ganzen sind bestenfalls Theorien.thumb|252px Hier eine kurze Auflistung der fünf größten Probleme des üblichen (gläubigen) Verschwörungstheoretiker: # Verschwörungstheoretiker besitzen keine Spezialisierung oder Qualifikation in irgendeinen der Felder welche in der Verschwörungstheorie erwähnt werden. Doch ihre Schlussfolgerungen die üblicherweise durch andere Medien vorgelegt wurden (also nur scheinbar selbst verfasst wurden) basieren stets auf unumstößlichen Beweisen. # Verschwörungstheoretiker sehen logische Argumente die ihnen widersprechen als schummeln an. Es besteht eine starke Tendenz die Theorie an sich, ähnlich einem Kunstwerk, zu glorifizieren. # Verschwörungstheoretiker neigen dazu die Welt in schwarz und weiß zu teilen. Die welche die Wahrheit sehen und jene die sich ihr verschließen. # Schattenorganisationen (oder Vergleichbares) regieren laut Verschwörungstheoretiker generell die Welt. # Verschwörungstheoretiker verwenden grundsätzlich unglaublich viel Energie auf winzig kleine Details, aber noch mehr Energie, um andere Details, welche nicht passen, zu ignorieren. thumb Nun zu den vielen Logiklücken, welche Verschwörungstheorien an sich gerne mit sich bringen. Denn ob eine Verschwörungstheorie wirklich wert ist weiter verfolgt zu werden oder nicht macht sich grundlegend an den folgenden Punkten aus: 'Das Geheimnis' Benjamin Franklin sagte einst so treffend „three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead.” Der tiefere Sinn dieses Zitates ist, dass ein Geheimnis immer schwerer zu bewahren ist je mehr Geheimnisträger involviert sind. Das ist einfach die menschliche Natur.thumb|280px Ob man es nun seiner Frau oder seinen Kind erzählt, vielleicht aber seinen besten Freund wenn man betrunken ist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das einer irgendwann redet ist extrem hoch und steigt exponentiell je mehr Personen involviert sind. Bill Clinton war einst der mächtigste Mann der Welt und konnte seine Affäre mit Monica Lewinsky nicht verheimlichen. Auch die NSA, einer der höchstbezahlten Geheimdienst war unfähig ihr Massenüberwachungsprogramm geheimzuhalten. Ein Großteil der Verschwörungstheorien, wie beispielsweise die Geheimhaltung von Alien Kontakt oder die Unterdrückung der Menschheit durch eine Super Elite, würde eine Unzahl an eingeweihten „Mitarbeiter“ erfordern. Die Menschlich Natur lässt sich nicht ändern und so ist jede Theorie welche hunderte oder vielleicht sogar tausende von Geheimnisträgern beinhaltet grundsätzlich anzuzweifeln. 'Die Beweise' Echte Verschwörungen haben unzählige Beweise. Bekannte Beispiele sind hier der Watergate Skandal dessen Reichweite gut dokumentiert zu verfolgen ist. Das gleiche gilt für die Leaks von Edward Snowden über die NSA Massenüberwachung. Der Unterschied zwischen echten Verschwörungen und Verschwörungstheorien ist der Mangel oder sogar das völlige Fehlen echter Beweise. thumb|324px Verschwörungstheorien basieren meistens auf das zitieren sogenannter Größen, meistens aus dem Kontext und dem falsch verstehen von einzelnen Wissenschaftlichen Fakten. 'Widersprüchlichkeit' Verschwörungstheorien widersprechen sich selbst gerne. Auf der einen Seite haben wir die bösartige übermächtige Regierung die alle Beweise zurück hält. Auf der anderen Seit scheint sie unfähig YouTube Videos oder Webseiten zu löschen welche „die Wahrheit“ kennen. 'Komplexität' Wir leben in einer äußerst komplexen und großen, sich ständig verändernde Welt. Einige Verschwörungstheorien hingegen beinhalten extrem komplexe Pläne oder Ereignisse die ein Funktionieren über Dekaden hinweg erfordern das nahezu unmöglich erscheint. Angenommen beispielsweise die Theorien um 9/11 wären wahr, wie hättest du es besser gemacht anstelle der Verschwörer? Na ist diese Antwort irgendwie zu leicht zu finden? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag